


Dirty Talk- The Norse God Way

by mikuridaigo



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 21:11:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikuridaigo/pseuds/mikuridaigo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from frost-iron.tumblr.com<br/><i>Loki saying (naughty) sweet nothings to Tony in the Old Norse language. Tony has no idea what it means. So he goes to Thor for help. It'd be funny if Thor overhears some of it! xD</i></p><p>Loki talks the dirty in Old Norse, and Thor is done with everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Talk- The Norse God Way

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta-ed so if there are mistakes please point them out to me and I will fix.

Dirty Talk-The Norse God Way

Tony loved dirty talk; it was a kink of his. During foreplay he would tell his lover how he was going to tease them, then fuck them so hard his name would be the only thing they would remember. He also loved it when the dirty talk was outside the bedroom, spoken casually at the breakfast table or even the office. It was a turn on and fun to do.

It didn’t change when he gave his heart to the Norse God of Mischief. While he had Loki between his legs Tony pulled him down and whispered all the dirty fun they’d do that night. And every time Loki smiled and they ravished each other until the next morning. Yeah, their sex life was amazing.

But now Tony had housemates- or tower mates to be more specific. The Avengers moved into the newly renovated Stark Tower in New York so they can be together if trouble stirred up. It wasn’t as bad as Tony initially thought. Everyone had their own floor fully equipped with beds, baths and kitchens. But the ‘party deck’ became the Avengers common room. It was normal for all the Avengers to hang out and eat together there. It helped with team bonding and trust- so they knew that they didn’t have to keep secrets from each other.

There were still some classified information such as Natasha’s previous missions and Bruce’s new secret hiding spot in case things got too stressful for him, but for the most part everyone was an open book.

Which also meant they knew of one’s relationship with a certain Asgardian killer.

They didn’t try to keep it a secret. It was years after the Chitauri invasion and Thor had a compelling argument about Loki’s rehabilitation in Asgard and it showed it worked. Thor brought Loki to earth to help Loki understand Midgardian life and why the mortals didn’t deserve to die. Loki learned the Midgardian lifestyle, and learned a certain genius billionaire playboy philanthropist was also interested in men.

They hit it off fast with their narcissist personalities and “daddy issues” as Clint liked to call it. Their friendship quickly turned into romance after one passionate night in Loki’s apartment, where Loki thoroughly fucked Tony from dusk till dawn.

After that Loki appeared more and more in the tower, casually walking around with a lunch prepared for Tony and sometimes joining them for breakfast. Thor was thrilled to have his baby brother tagging along. Everyone else was confused as hell.

Until they caught Tony and Loki in the hallway. Loki had cornered the genius and everyone was prepared to fight. Then Loki leaned down and whispered something to Tony, all while rubbing his hand on the billionaire’s behind. Tony giggled like a school girl and pulled the God for a wet and messy kiss. The Avengers lowered their weapons and went on with the rest of their day wishing they did not see anything. Thor later gave Tony a congratulatory fruit basket.

Now in a relationship Tony and Loki were inseparable. Loki had even taken to the battlefield to make sure his beloved man of iron was safe and properly protected (much to Steve’s dismay who insisted they had Tony’s back). But Loki was also around in the tower, at SHIELD meetings and Stark Board Meetings.

Loki claimed he was there to support his lover, but Bruce was sure it was to sex it up with Tony.

Loki was known to be sexually insatiable but a nice quickie with Tony lasted him a good while before another round.

They weren’t having sex everywhere though. Tony did prefer a bed or a couch, somewhere comfortable for the both of them. And Loki didn’t particularly like the idea of someone walking in on them, because only he was allowed to see his Tony hot and bothered and naked.

That didn’t mean Loki couldn’t tease him in public.

Which was how this circled back to the dirty talk. Sometimes when Tony was working on a project in the lab or reading the paper in the Avenger’s common room Loki would run his fingers through Tony’s messy hair and whisper lewd actions he planned to do that night. It made Tony blush and playfully hit Loki, telling him to calm down, but still left Tony squirming in his seat.

But once he said it a little too loud, and the Hawk overheard. The next day Clint teased Loki about it. “So, how does Stark like to take your Popsicle?” The next three days Clint had spiders in his underwear drawer.

So if he didn’t want to be ridiculed by Thor’s friends Loki had to switch into secret dirty talk.

In the kitchen Tony stirred his coffee while reading the morning news. Loki greeted everyone and kissed Tony’s forehead and loudly announced he wanted Tony to choke on his dick later that evening. Of course this was said in the Old Norse language so no one would understand including Tony.

Oh except Thor of course, since that was his native tongue. The blond God chocked on his poptart and was saved by Cap. “Loki!” He scolded.

Tony raised an eyebrow at his lover, who just smirked and walked away.

“Thor, what’s wrong?” Bruce asked.

Thor could not repeat his brother’s words. It wasn’t that Thor was unfamiliar with sex, nor was Loki’s sex life was a secret either. But for one to say something so vulgar in a kitchen was just inappropriate! Loki kissed their mother with that mouth!

“Um, excuse me Doctor. I simply choked and my brother was in my line of vision so I naturally called out to him haha…”

The Avengers didn’t seem entirely convinced but allowed it to slide.

But it kept happening for the next week.

At breakfast, during training, at SHIELD meetings, hell even on the goddamn battlefield Loki kept making dirty talk in Old Norse with Thor being the only one to understand it. And there’s only so much Thor could take before wanting to bury his head under rubble. Where was Loki sticking his tongue?!- Or how in the nine realms can Tony take two cocks at once without breaking?! Thor did not want those images in his head!

One evening Loki just kept talking and talking. Thor had to fly to the other side of the country to clear his head. When he returned Loki and Tony had already done the dirty, but while Loki slept Tony was in the kitchen with a glass of water. This wasn’t the first time Thor caught his comrade in a post-coitus state, but after hearing what Loki wanted to do the images popped again in his head and he had to turn away from the mortal. “Good evening Stark… how was… my brother?” Thor wanted to punch himself for asking.

Tony just laughed. “Oh he was _fantastic_.” Thor prayed he wouldn’t explain in detail. “Although… he did say some things…”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, in Old Norse. Well I didn’t catch it right away; I had JARVIS record us because we were going to watch it-

Thor raised his hand. “I apologize, but can you get to your point? I would rather not hear what you and my brother will do with this video.”

“Oh right haha, sorry about that! Anyway I had JARVIS look it over and he recognized it was Old Norse but couldn’t translate a lot of it. Do you think you can?”

“Excuse me?!” Thor was just so…shocked? No shocked didn’t even begin to describe his feelings towards this because why in all the heaves would he want to listen to his brother and teammate having sex?!

Luckily Tony noticed Thor’s alarm and laughed. “Oh god that was so wrong of me to ask you that! I’m sorry big guy! Anyway I’ll talk to Loki about it in the morning. I’m pretty sure it was something dirty considering out situation, but I would like to know what he was saying at least.”

Thor took a deep breath. “Yes, I’m sure you can—guess—what he had to say. He’s been saying it all this week.”

“Wait, you know?”

“Of course! My brother was not being subtle when he said such dirty words to you in the kitchen and at the meeting… even the day we were fighting Doom.”

Tony thought back to all the times Loki spoke his native tongue outside the bedroom, and all those times Tony just dismissed it. “Oooh… so that’s why you crashed into that building…”

Thor blushed. “Yes, because his words were distracting to say the least. A lot of which should have stayed in your bedroom.”

“Oh God, Loki was dirty talking to me on the battlefield! That’s fucking hot!” Tony laughed and slapped Thor’s back. The God rolled his eyes which didn’t go unnoticed. “Eh, once again sorry, it’s just too funny! But didn’t he know I don’t understand a word that he’s saying?”

“I thought he would be aware… in any case yes please talk to him… or learn our language so it does make sense.”

“Hm, that’ll take some time but definitely something to consider. Thanks Thor!”

Thor wasn’t so sure why he was being thanked when he stood there complaining about his brother but he took it. He was about to head to his room when Tony called out to him.

“Wait! How do you say ‘I Love You’?”

Thor curiously looked at the mortal before gently smiling. “Ek elska pik.”

Tony smiled and repeated it with part of his pronunciation wrong. “Thanks again! G’night!”

So Tony left Thor alone, not that Thor minded. It was simply wonderful to know someone else truly loved his brother.

And those thoughts quickly subsided the next day when Loki continued with the dirty talk that said something along the lines of “Let me watch as you ride my brother dry.” Thor dragged Loki, by the ear, to the bathroom and washed his mouth with bar soap.  


End file.
